Teddy's Troubles
by addisonshay
Summary: Only Teddy Duncan could get herself stuck in a tree. A fluff-filled drabble, hopefully more Ted-riffic scenes to follow.
1. Chapter 1

Teddy's Troubles

A Good Luck Charlie FanFiction Piece

Rated K+

Only Teddy Duncan could get herself stuck in a tree. A short one-shot, hopefully more Ted-riffic scenes to follow.

"Teddy, do you need help?" Spencer asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"No."

"Yeah, well, you look…stuck." I was. My left leg was wedged in the tree, between a branch and the trunk, and the rest of me was upside down, above the pool. I could tell Spencer was trying not to laugh. I must have looked ridiculous.

"I'm…just fine, up here, just doing great." I told him. I tried to swing back and forth, like a pendulum, and swing my body back into the tree, but my leg just slipped a little bit off the branch. I flailed my arms and let out a scream. I was going to fall…I looked for something to hold onto to. Only the tip of shoe was still wedged in.

Spencer walked beneath me, as close as he could get without falling into the pool.

"How're you doing, Teddy?" He asked sarcastically, the smirk spreading.

"You know what-" I started in on a rant, but I bit my bottom lip to keep from talking. No need to egg him on.

He merely shrugged. "I asked you if you needed help."

"Could you just hand me that branch over there?" I asked him, politely as I could muster. He grabbed a large branch, with which I planned to hook around the tree and pull myself back up.

"Just toss it to me, please."

His eyebrows rose. "Um, can you catch that?"

I sighed and crossed my arms, upside down. "Yes."

He pitched it my way. I felt it hit my face, and my shoe slid free of the tree. Everything happened in slow motion after that, or at least it felt like it did. I screamed as I plummeted downward. Well, it was only a few feet, but somewhere in between falling backwards off the tree, and face-planting the water, I managed to do some sort of a flip thingy, one that was immensely terrifying. I frantically flapped whatever limbs I could, and watched my body twist around me until I plunged face first, into the pool.

When I resurfaced, drenched and fully-clothed, Spencer was doubled over with laughter. We made eye-contact, and he began hacking furiously.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Teddy's Troubles

Summary: Teddy dumps Spencer, Teddy-style, that is, with a classically written-note.

Disclaimer: I do not own Good Luck Charlie.

_Author's Note: I realize Teddy's real name is not Theodora Grace (wow, what a name) and that she did not break up with Spencer in a note, and that she does not have a hat with a feather on it, etc, etc. Enjoy! _

_From the desk of Theodora Grace Duncan_

Dear Spencer,

Due to your constant arrogant behavior, I can no longer tolerate being around you. I'm terribly sorry, but I will fondly remember the few memories we had together, such as the Tumbleweed Fall Festival. Even though you insisted that the way out of the hay maze was to go left, when the correct way was right, and we stumbled upon PJ and Skylar, which forever scarred me. Also, I'll have you know I do not smell like an "old person" as you so crudely put it. And that feather on my hat? It is a raven feather, NOT a crow, taken from the ground in front of the park, rescued from the ground by my late grandfather. Since we are no longer dating, I am wearing that- hat- you -hate tomorrow at school, which is also when I am going to give you this note. Thank you for the memorable moments you gave me.

Your ex,

Teddy Duncan


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy's Troubles

A Good Luck Charlie Fanfiction Piece

Chapter Three

Summary: Teddy reflects on a time, long ago, when she, um, stalked Spencer.

Charlie, I have a confession to make. I need to tell you something, so that you can learn from my mistake. Once, back when I was in full-blown Spencer-in-fatuation mode, I did something….Now that I, ahem, DUMPED HIS SORRY BUTT, I need to tell you this.

I have some deleted history, on my computer. Hm. Let's just say I've never had to delete anything before. WHAT? You thought I was a good girl, and never deleted my history? Think again, Charlie!

Here's why. It is a really lengthy tale, but it's so good, if a bit creepy. But whatever, I'm a good detective. *cough, cough*

A few weeks ago, on a Saturday, I was up at six, which is what time I get ready for school. I was in quite a foul mood. Aunt Jo was coming to pick me up because we needed to spend some "aunt/ niece time together" Gag.

So. In one of the awkward moments where neither of us know what to do, Aunt Jo shows me her new Zappad It's pretty cool. I said cool about a zillion times as she showed it to me. Ok. Aunt Jo decides to go on Mybook. I'm not sure if she is trying to rub in the fact that I don't have one, or if she is trying to be a "cool aunt". She has 97 friends. (Isn't that sad?) And of course, I don't know a single one. She went to high school with them. She scrolls down the list. I see a "John Walsh." Beneath it, it says "Walsh and Jones Law Firm". I happen to know that Spencer's dad is a lawyer. (From, um, eavesdropping on conversations.)

So, I casually say: Hey! I think that guy's son goes to my school.

She says: John? Oh, really?

*clicks on link to profile*

Now. Oh my word_. I am looking at the grown man whose sperm contributed to the creation of the guy I love. _The pictures are all somewhat blurry, but I can tell he has the same face type. I freak. THIS IS SPENCER'S DAD. Wow.

Then…here's the best part! Aunt Jo heaves herself off the sofa, saying:

"I went to high school with him! And you won't believe this….my junior year, I had seven classes with him! Seven! So let's just say I got to know him."

Then she walks over to her bookshelf and tugs out her 1902 whatever Denver yearbook. I'm going a little bit insane. THIS MAN'S SON GOES TO SCHOOL WITH ME. SPENCER'S FATHER! If only he knew…actually, its better he didn't, because then the whole family would put a restraining order on me.

She flips the pages. All black-and white photos. She points to photo in the corner of Page 77. I lean in. My eyes slide down the right column of names, where, in the tiniest black font imaginable. _John Walsh. _Last one on the page, right after "Tina Wakeman". My heart flips. I will myself to let my eyes slide, to the right. And there he is. Wearing a flannel shirt, slightly hunched posture. Funny hair, parted in the middle. He has those same two deep lines on either side of his nose, when he smiles, just like Spencer does! Same face shape, although Spencer's is narrower. I'm looking at Spencer's Dad, a year older than Spencer. It's a small world, after all. They look alike, but barely. It's a bad-quality picture, also. BUT THIS IS SPENCER'S DAD!

No. I'm not creepy. Hah. Then, due to my amazing acting skills, I am able to convince Aunt Jo that I am completely fascinated by her old high school yearbook. She lets me take it home. At soon as I get home, or more like, am rescued from Aunt Jo's house, I look in the index for "Walsh." There is only one other page number, though. It's the group band photo. Wow, I never would have guessed Spencer's dad would be in band! So, that's where Spencer gets his talent...hmmm….

He's in there! My Aunt knew/knows him! It's such a small world, its terrifying.

So, me being the creeper I am, I couldn't stop then.

Um….I poogled John Walsh. Thank goodness for poogle. Best search engine. Thus the deleted history. That's the full story. There you have it.

Anywayyyyyy, moral of the story, Charlie….um. If you ever decide to stalk people…well, good luck Charlie.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie Surprises Everyone

Summary: Teddy's bizarre dream about her wedding with Spencer.

_ "Theodora!" Mother called softly, her voice lilting. "Do you hear the bells?" _

_ "Yes, dear Mother!" I waltzed over to wear she was standing, twirling my great white dress around me. _

_ "Oh, you do look SO beautiful, Teddy!" She placed a hand upon her heart, and looked at me, a twinkle in her eye. _

_ "Thank you, Mother!" I felt myself beaming. A bell rang overhead, twice. The church was littered with flowers and smelled sweetly, like perfume. _

_ "Bob! Oh sweet husband!" Mother glanced around for the love of her life. Bob stepped forwards, his tuxedo crisp, extending his elbow towards me. We smiled at each once more, and then proceeded down the aisle. _

_ PJ played a lovely tune on the piano, as Gabe smoothed his reverend robes and beamed at me, adjusting the vows. _

_ And little Charlie, she looked so adorable in her white flower girl dress, skipping down the aisle, flinging petals, a delighted look on her face as a petal hit Ms. Dabney. _

_ Suddenly, Charlie giggled madly and lunged forwards. Time froze, as Charlie slammed into the reception table. _

_ Onlookers gasped as the cake plate wobbled on the edge of the table. I screamed, and outstretched my arms in hopes of saving the cake. Gabe surged forwards, stepping on my dress trail in the process. Rippppppp. _

_ As Gabe knocked into me, I stumbled backwards. Dad stepped backwards to avoid me, and tripped Spencer, who lost his balance and ended up sprawled out directly underneath the wobbling cake. _

_ PJ slammed on the keys as the cake toppled off the table and smashed down on Spencer's head, coating his face and hair in white icing and cake. _

"TEDDY! TEDDY!" Someone was shaking me, I groggily opened my eyes.

"Mmm? What?" I opened my eyes, grabbed my camera, and pressed the power button.

"If you EVER screw up my wedding day, good luck Charlie."


End file.
